You'll Always Be There:Re-done
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: My original story You'll Always Be There.Nina/Fabian, Mara/Jerome, Amber/Alfie, Patricia/Eddie, Myah/Lance, Mason/Miranda, Rachel,Spence. KT and Willow will be there at the end.Rated K. Nice reviews plz. Enjoy. R&R Slight M rated in the next few chapters. Third genre -Crime
1. House Of Gone

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with You'll Always Be There:Re-done.**

**I know that the original version of this story was like crap.**

**But I promise I'll make this one a thousand times better.**

**Now let me tell you guys my schedule.**

**For two weeks I stay at my moms.**

**Then on the Friday of the second week I go to my dads.**

**This week I'm staying at my moms,so if you review or PM me I'll respond.**

**Now once you get done reading this story go to my bio and read everything.**

**There you will learn some things about me.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**HOA has only a week left,on twitter we will all be tweeting live.**

**If you need any info follow me on instagram at myah_hawkins101,or on twitter at myahhawkins,or kik me Myah_Hawkins101.**

**Disclaimer:This is only my story re-done.**

**For the original,look in all of my stories.**

Amber's POV

_"Oh yes Zack Effron,I would love to go on a date with you!"I squealed._

_"Great"He replied and grabbed my waist and started to lean in..._

_Our lips were about to touch when-_

My alarm clock blared"Remember When(Push Rewind),by Chris Wallace.

_Damn you alarm clock._

This happens every time.

I'll be having a great dream where Zach Effron is about to kiss me and then-BAM!

I've woken up.

It's just very irritating.

And one more thing,the song that plays when my alarm clock goes off,it used to be my favorite.

Now that I wake up to it every morning I've grown to hate it.

_SLAM!_

My hand connected with the alarm clock.

"Nina"I aksed throwing the covers off of my body"what should I we-"

I stopped short when I didn't hear the creak of Nina's bed moving so she could grab her glasses.

I sat up straight in my bed and jumped out of it.

My eyes flashed to Nina's side of the room.

Nothing was there except the bed and mattress.

The wall where all of her posters and pictures and map of the world had been was now bare.

The bed spread that had once covered Nina's bed was nowhere in sight.

Nothing was there except a picture on the night stand,and nine letters on the mattress.

In the picture was when we had all went to the airport to pick Nina up.

I was on her right,Alfie beside me kissing my cheek.

Jerome and Mara beside Alfie and I,he had Mara in his arms with her arms around his neck.

On Nina's left was Fabian,he had his arms around her waist and they were kissing.

With Joy on his left looking longingly and heart broken,because they were kissing wasn't exactly a picture where you could say everyone was happy.

Last but not least was Mick staring at Joy,and Eddie trying to kiss his yacker.

_Oh they are the second best couple that I ship._

I literally ran over to Nina's side of the room and picked up one of the letters.

On the front it said Anubis House.

_Dear Anubis House,_

_By the time you read this I will be already half way across the Atlantic Ocean._

_I'm sorry I've left unexpectedly,but there have been a few misunderstanding's._

_One of the misunderstanding's involve's Fabian and Joy._

_No words are needed except two._

_He cheated._

_I had walked into Fabian's room to ask him when we were going to leave for our date._

_But it seemed that he'd already found interest in another girl._

_I don't know how I could've been so stupid._

_Falling for him,I mean._

_Well that's one thing that I've told you,here's the second._

_My Gran died a few weeks ago._

_No one seemed to notice that I hadn't been coming down for meals except Amber and Patricia,they would try and get me to eat something,but I refused._

_The third one is that I had lied to almost all of you about something very important._

_My parents,they aren't dead._

_Well let me re-word that,one of them isn't dead._

_My dad is still alive and he lives in Anubis house._

_Amber's my sister too._

_My father is Victor Rodenmar Jr._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you during my first term,it's just that I didn't want to seem like the girl who gets whatever she wants._

_The fourth misunderstanding is that I just really wanna see America again._

_There isn't enough American's over here,no offense or anything but when,or if I come back I'll be bringing my friends with me._

_Honestly I love most of you guys,but when I come back I'll be bringing new people with me._

_And last but now least here's the fifth misunderstanding._

_Joy's blackmailing me._

_She overheard me and Amber talking about Victor,being our father._

_When I left the room she pulled me into her's and threatened to tell._

_Well there you go Joy,you got your wish._

_Happy I'm gone now?_

_With Some love Nina Martin._

Oh my god.

She actually left.

She left Anubis house.

She left her friends.

She even left me,her sister.

But I still can't believe Fabian cheated on her.

I'd noticed a change in her behavior.

She'd stay closer to Eddie or me,but she wouldn't go anywhere near Fabain.

Then I noticed there was still letters on the bed.

They had the names of the Anubis residents.

I found mine and picked it up.

_"Amber"_It said on the front.

When I opened it up something fell out of it.

I picked it up.

It was a plane ticket.

She wanted me to come down to America with her.

I wanted to,really I did.

But how am I going to be able to leave dad and Alfie?

I'll have a mental breakdown by the time I get off the plane.

Now I just have to see what's inside the letter.

_Dear Amber,_

_There's no easy way to say goodbye to you._

_After all you and Patricia were like sisters to me._

_You being more realistic cause you actually are my sister._

_Even in my darkest hours,you and Patty were there for me._

_You guys were the spark in my life when all my friends betrayed me._

_I just want you to know,that even when people call you a "dumb blonde"just remember you are smart in character and loyalty._

_And you have the biggest bubbly heart ever._

_But, now I just can't thank you enough for that._

_Love Nina._

A sob came out of me.

I could hear people rushing up the stairs and things being knocked over.

Alfie ran into the room.

"Amber?"He asked.

I looked up with my now tear-stained face and blood-shot eyes.

"Oh Amber."

I didn't move or anything.

"Amber"Patricia whispered"where is she?"

I pointed to the bed and she grabbed the letter that was to all of us.

Her eyes scanned over the page,quickly reading and looking at every little detail.

Her eyes widened.

I saw a single tear trail it's way down her cheek.

Her knees buckled and Eddie ran over and in one swift move,she was standing back up again,but this time she was hanging onto Eddie's shirt and sobbing.

I finaly found my voice and asked"Are you happy,Fabain?"

He didn't even look at me.

His eyes were fixed on Nina's side of the room.

"I didn't think she would leave."He mumbled.

"What about you Joy"I screeched"are you happy now?"

She stood there with a guilty look on her face.

Eddie picked up the letter and read it.

His face turned into a glare.

He passed it to Jerome then to Alfie.

Alfie had an expressionless face on.

Joy came over and snatched it out of his hands,and brought it back over so she and Fabian could read it.

Fabain's eyes skimmed over it.

"I'm _so _ sorry."He whispered dropping to the floor.

"So"I asked directing my question at Joy"how long had you known?"

"I-"She started to say but I cut her off.

"Did you just think you can get what ever you want by blackmailing someone?"I literally screech.

She started to say something again but I cut her off"You do realize that I can,and so can Nina have you expelled!"

"You can't do that."She growled.

"Did you not read the letter that's in your hand?Our father works with the school,he's our care-taker,he can have you expelled!"

She shut up after that.

"What is all the meaning of this?"Victor boomed walking into the room.

"So"Joy said"should I say your last name is Martin or Millington?"

All hell broke loose after that.

**So how did you like it?**

**It's about 11:30pm and me and my best friend Mason are FaceTiming and watching Kenan and Kel.**

**Greatest show from the 90's that was ever made.**

**Anyway second chapter will be in a little while.**

**If you haven't heard I named my puppy after one of the House of Anubis characters.**

**Which one do you think it is.**

**PM me your answers and tell me if you have a twitter or instagram acount.**

**I'll need the username's also,whoever gets my puppy's name right gets a shout out.**

**I didn't completely write this story by myself,it was co-written by Ajluv.**

**You're awesome gurly.**

**If you want to keep up with me tweet me on twitter myahhawkins,on instagram myah_hawkins101,or Kik me Myah_Hawkins101.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo.**


	2. House Of Mourning

**Aye my lovelys!**

**New chapter for You'll Always Be There:Re-done.**

**Don't forget to review your answer for the name of my puppy.**

**It's named after someone in Anubis house.**

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

**As you all know,North Korea has declared war on the U.S.**

**On the news,it showed a map of the world.**

**On the map were places that were going to be bombed by North Korea.**

**One of the places was a city in Texas.**

**Be careful.**

**If this war gets out of hand,it could possibly be the start of World War Three.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:It's my original story,co-written by Ajluv.**

Amber's POV

No one moved.

Or breathed.

Or said anything.

We were all silent when Victor walked into the room.

"Answer me!"He bellowed.

He looked at me for an answer.

I gave him the _can-I-tell-you-out-in-the-hallway _look.

He nodded grimly.

I stood up,and Alfie looked at me.

"What are you doing?"He mouthed.

I didn't answer him.

I avoided everyone's stare's.

Victor closed the door behind me,once I was in the hallway.

"What happened?"He asked in a worried voice wiping away my tears.

I broke right there.

A sob racked my body and my knees buckled.

Luckily my dad caught me.

"Where's Nina?"He asked his voice almost a whisper.

I looked up and sniffled"She left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"I mean she won't be coming back for a while.A year at the most."

I just couldn't make complete sentences.

I was to sad.

Upset.

Possibly mad?

I wasn't mad at Nina.

I was mad at everyone who had betrayed her.

Specifically Joy and Fabian.**(If you haven't heard my puupy's name is Fabian.)**

"Why?Why'd she leave?"Victor asked frantically.

I didn't need a big answer for this one.

Just one word.

It's weird how the name means happiness,but she just can't seem to let anyone else have any.

"Joy."I stated her name like it was poison in my mouth"She blackmailed Nina,because she overheard us talking about you."

Victor let go of me and stood up.

"Sweetheart"He said"come on stand up."

I couldn't.

I didn't want to.

But I did.

He opened up my bedroom door and gestured for me to walk in.

I lazily walked in back over to Alfie.

He wrapped his arms around and I cried in his collar bone.

"Children,from what I've heard Miss Martin has le-"

Someone surprisingly inurupted Victor.

Everyone turned towards devil's spawn herself;_Joy_.

"Miss Mercer,according to a house mate you've been blackmailing someone."

I don't think anyone else heard but,under his breath Victor muttered"Even better than Jerome."

"Hey!"

I silently laughed to myself.

"Now"Victor said"I will be asking you all questions on why Miss Martin decided to leave."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably,except me of course.

He's my dad for crying out loud,the only time to get uncomfortable around your dad is when he gives you the"Talk".

"Miss Millington,I will be talking to you first."

"Yes sir."

We started to walk out of the room when he suddenly he turned to say something to the group.

"You all will be staying in the house until _all_ of the questioning is done."

A groan escaped everyone's lips,even Patricia's who was asleep on Eddie's shoulder.

I grinned.

That was just thing Patricia would do if she were awake.

Victor stepped out of the room and closed the door silently behind him.

NoBody's POV

While Victor and Amber were in his office,the rest of the Anubis residents stayed in Nina and Amber's room.

All eyes landed on Nina's bed,with the remaining eight letters.

Joy stepped towards the bed to see what they were,but Patricia and Jerome stepped in front of the bed.

"Why'd you do it?"Patricia was angry now.

"Joy"Jerome growled"that was low,even for you."

Everyone knew to never anger Patricia and Jerome at the same time.

It always ended with someone in the hospital.

Patricia turned around and picked up Joy's letter.

"You don't have the the right to even touch any of her stuff,who knows what you'll do to it."Patricia snarled.

Joy's expression face was shown with many things.

Hurt.

Anger.

Bitterness.

She knew she shouldn't have done it.

She only wanted Fabian to herself.

Plan one:Backfire.

Now all she had to do was gain their trust back.

That's where things get a bit complicated.

Amber's POV

"Did Nina give you anything besides the letter?"Victor asked in a calming voice.

I nodded my head"A plane gave me a plane ticket."

"Go get it."

"Why?"

"Because,"He said"I need to see what flight number she has on your 're all going to America."

**Dun dun dun!**

**Haha,got you there with a cliff hanger.**

**Anyway,the first shout out went to DesiredHOA01 on instagram.**

**The second shout out will be given to who ever guess's which person on team evil tweeted me!**

**That's right,I got...to tweet me!**

**You can only choose from two because I'm sure Sweetie and Victor's characters don't have twitter accounts.**

**You can choose Susy(Denby)or John(Frobisher).**

**PM me your answers,and I'll tell you if you get it right.**

**If I PM you and say that you got it right,I'll need you to tell me if you have a twitter or instagram account and your username's plz.**

**Oh and Louisa favorited one of my tweets.**

**SQUEEEEE!**

**Until next time!**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	3. House Of Telling and Learning

**Wassup?**

**New chapter for You'll Always Be There:Re-done.**

**You won't believe who came to my school!**

**It was Brad Kavanagh!**

**Just joking,I wish he would come to my school.**

**But anyway Dylan Andre came to my school.**

**He was on America's Got Talent two years ago.**

**He made it to the live rounds then got voted off.**

**When a recording studio found out,they contacted him and asked if he wanted to sign with them.**

**He signed with them.**

**And I'm very grateful for that recording studio,because if they wouldn't have contacted him I wouldn't be able to listen to him.**

**His new album Elements of Surprise,his awesome.**

**If you get the album or download it on iTunes I suggest the songs Freight Train,Love, and Phoenix.**

**Those songs are amazing.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:My original story just re-written,co-written by Ajluv.**

Amber's POV

All of us going to America:Worst plan ever.

First of all,if we all go to America Nina will know somethings up.

And second of all,we don't have a choice.

Victor can make us all do whatever he wants.

In my opinion,it's fine.

I mean I can get the whole american accent going again if I want.

I mean I just love the whole American vibe.**(PM me if you know where I got that from.)**

But still,I mean Nina could have an outburst at any second.

On the other hand,Joy was faking the whole guilty thing.

She's a backstabbing,stupid,bitch.

If she even thinks of touching anyone in the house I'll rip her fucking head off.

Now all I have to do is tell the others.

*{*{*{*{*In Nina and Amber's room*}*}*}*}*

Amber's POV

When I walked into the room,everyone was quiet.

Jerome and Alfie weren't planning pranks.

Fabian wasn't reading.

Mara wasn't complaining about not being able to study.

Patricia and Eddie just sat there holding each other.

But one thing that did catch me off guard was that Joy had one of the letters.

Even though I knew it was hers,I still wasn't trusting her.

"Guys,"I called softly"Victor said that we're all going to America."

Patricia's head snapped up.

She got up from Eddie's lap and nearly tripped trying to get over to where I stood.

"Amber,"She whispered"we have to find did she give you in the letter?"

"A plane ticket.I came back in here to get it and show it to Victor."

She only nodded,her face getting paler by the second as she walked back over to Eddie.

"I'm so sorry."I heard someone cry.

I turned toward the voice.

Fabian Rutter.

"You should be."I answered"Maybe if you would have been loyal and honest,maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"And as for you,"I snap at Joy"you're just a cruel hearted,witch stealing boyfriend."

"We're leaving as soon as Victor gets the flight number Nina put on my ticket."I continue.

If I know anything about our families history,it's that we are the most southern people you will meet.

From knowing that Nina probably went back to our home town where our aunt lives.

She went back to _Tennessee_.

Nobody's POV

All eyes drifted aimlessly around the room,in hope to find something that might give them encouragement.

That was everyone's eye's except Joy's.

She'd tricked everyone in the house into believing that she _actually _felt guilty about what she had done to Nina.

"Amber always has a secret to hide."She thought to herself.

A plan started to develop inside her head while everyone else was mourning and thinking of why Nina would have left.

If she could get the house to hear her side of the story maybe,just maybe they'd ditch Amber and Nina.

But there's one problem.

Victor.

Lot's of things can happen when the daughter of your care taker is in the same house as you.

Little did Joy know was that Nina already had a bullet proof plan just waiting to go into action.

Nina was waiting for them to show up at her manshion like house,in her little home town.

Joy was going to pay for what she did,even if it meant telling her off in another language.

Which in Nina's case that came handy in her town;telling people off in french.

Now all Nina had to do was make sure that no one blew her secret.

The secret was so big,not even Amber knew.

Let's just say,she works to kill people.

**Hahahaha another cliff hanger!**

**Hehe,I love those.**

**Anyway,I have a dance next week.**

**Then the week after that is testing so I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Then two weeks later,is graduation.**

**SQUEEEEEE!**

**I'm so excited!**

**Well farewell my lovely readers.**

**Wish me luck on testing.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	4. Houe of Secret Sister

**Wassup?**

**After you read this chapter can you all review,it would mean the world to me.**

**I just wanna know how I'm doing.**

**I know I left you with a cliff hanger last time,so I'm gonna give you an extra long chapter!**

**Here you go.**

** .Review.**

**Disclaimer:I own co-written by:Ajluv.**

No One's POV

Back in Tennessee,Nina sat in her sister's room.

Her sister was the beautiful Myah Hawkins.

Myah was a gorgeous girl from Nina's opinion.

She had luscious brown hair with honey blonde highlights,and if you looked closely you could barely see a ting of red mixed in.

She had tanned skin and brown eyes.

The pro about her eyes were that anybody could get lost in them.

The con was if she looked into your eyes,it was like she was going through all your deepest darkest secrets.

Her eyebrows looked like Madonna' looked like they'd been drawn on.

On her left hand was even nail polish.

On her right was a her ring finger.

With the ring also came a scar.

She got it from the stupid practical joke her old best friend taught her.

It was called"_The Sissy Test."_

"You finally decided to come back didn't you,Neens?"Myah taunted her sister.

Nina glared"Shut it,I'm sure Lance wouldn't want that pretty little face ruined from just one mistake."

Myah returned the stone hard glare"You can't do anything to me,but I can do something to Anubis house for you."

Nina looked intently at her sister,"Talk to me."She commanded.

Myah smirked"Well before we do that let's discuss who isn't going to be nearly killed."

"Amber,my best friend and our ,she helped me through all the hate I was Eddie-"

"The Osirian."Myah formed the words in her mouth and let them go to be heard.

"Wait how do you know about that?!"Nina questioned.

"If you haven't noticed,we're both blood-related and sisters,so either you didn't go snooping around my room or you seriously don't know."Myah laughed.

Nina stayed quiet waiting for Myah to continue,"Well,I seriously don't know,can you tell me?"

Myah smiled at her sister's expression.

"Of course,darling."Myah joked with an old timey accent.

"Haha,"Nina fake laughed then abruptly stopped,"seriously not funny."

"We're at the exact same , you see where I'm going with this?"

"Not exactly."

Myah did a face palm and pulled out a necklace identacle to Nina's eye of Horus.

"You're the chosen were born at the same 're both the chosen one!"

Nina sat there stunned.

After a second she realized her mouth was hung open and quickly closed it.

"Psht,I knew that."Nina laughed nervously.

Myah's face shown no expression.

She pulled out her phone,"I have to tweet this."

Nina's eyes widened.

"Don't you Amber were to see it she'd show it to Victor,who can figure out where it's at and find us."

"Bi-otch."Myah muttered.

Nina's head snapped toward her,"What was that?"

"Nothing."Myah snapped."I'm going to see Lance,you wanna come?"

"Sure.I need to get out of here anyway."

"Mexican or Sonic?"Myah asked as Nina and her stomped down the stairs.

"Mexican."

"Kay,lemme text Lance so he can meet us there."

"Do you have the you know what?"Nina asked.

"Got one on my thigh."Myah answered pulling out the item.

_A gun._

"Hip."

"And tell me again,why you date your teachers son?"

The girls had walked out of the front door and were walking towards Myah's car.

"He's 's 's stands up for his mom loves me."

They turned the corner and were met with a golden convertable.

"Woah."Was Nina's reply.

"Shut up!You sound like Percy Jackson."

**HOLA!**

**Wassup you lovely people?**

**Guess what!**

**In January I'm going Los Angeles.**

**SQUEEEE!**

**I'mInspiredByYou and I are gonna have a mansion once I get famous from acting.**

**Sorry if it's kind short,I've had writer's block.**

**Anyway plz review.**

**And I must say,Definition of a Writer,Scarred is my favorite fanfiction yet.**

**I've been with the fanfiction family for two years now,and I've never read anything like it.**

**You could become a very successful author when you're older.**

**When the story ends I hope you make a sequel.**

**It would make my life worth living.**

**Thanks.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	5. House Of Arrest

**HOLLA!**

**Wassup you lovely people?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long,but for once I have an excuse.**

**I've been at my dad's for a long time and I don't have my laptop with me.**

**I use some of my own OC's for Myah and Nina's friends,but I need OC's for three of the other assassin's.**

**There will be six assassin's once I get the OC's.**

**Send them in with review's.**

**There is this one thing that doesn't have to do with any of that,but I've had at least ten boys come up to me and attempt to ask me out or flirt with me.**

**Most of the time it worked,but I don't really want a boyfriend right now.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I own written By Ajluv.**

Myah and Nina had fallen into a comfortable silence as they drove down the road.

"You know they'll come looking for you,right?"Myah finally broke in.

Nina had been staring out the window when Myah spoke,"I know that,smart one.I just don't get why they'd do that,especially Fabian."

Myah patted her sister's hand,"Don't worry,once I get the case to the team,I think they'll know what to do."

'Mirrors'by Justin Timberlake came from Myah's phone as they were driving.

She picked up the new iPhone 5 to see why it was ringing.

There was a text from Lance.

"One of our targets is here;Red John."It read.

Myah nearly drove off the road when she saw the text.

"WOAH!"Nina yelled.

Myah turned her head toward her sister,"As annoying is it is to hear you sound like Percy Jackson,we have a problem."

Nina rolled her eyes and scoffed,"What's wrong?"

"Lance found him,"Myah said taking in a deep breath,"he found Red John."

"Step on it."

You see the guy is a specialist in bombs,he could blow the place up.

Myah loved her boyfriend of four years dearly and she couldn't bear to lose him now.

Myah listened to her sister and sped down the high way.

If anything went wrong,everyone in the building,including the girls,were on their way to the afterlife.

They were dealing with Red John,the terrorist,the bomber,the killer_._

They pulled into the parking lot.

Myah reached into the console between the two seats.

She pulled out six knives.

"Why six?"Questioned Nina.

"Two for each of us,Lance is in there waiting."

Nina nodded.

Myah grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Nina squeezed back.

Myah pulled the key out of the ignition and put it in her bag.

She let go of her sister's hand and opened the car door and slid out.

Nina followed her sister's action's.

They walked through the door and took in the scenery.

It was unusually quiet when they walked in.

The room smelled of mexican food.

There were red and green walls,but there was one particular wall that stood out.

The wall in the very back of the room had a smiley face on it...drawn in blood.

That was the sign from Red John that someone had been killed.

Myah quickly but quietly handed Nina two knives to slip up her jacket sleeves.

Myah did the same for herself.

Myah got her gun out and got ready to shoot if anything happened.

Nina knew the drill,she'd been taught it many times.

There were two aisles,they each took one to search.

When Myah got to about the second table she heard whimpering.

She held her gun out in front of her incase it was a trick.

But instead,it was an old friend of Myah and Nina's.

Her name was Ally Piper.

She was under the table with a little baby in her arms.

Myah gasped.

She held out her hand to Ally.

She looked at the hand warily then at Myah's face.

Her eyes widened and she faintly smiled and took Myah's open hand.

Myah pulled her up and kept her low so no one would see them.

She took them outside.

"Piper,"Myah said using her friends old nickname,"I need you to call the cops then get as far away from this place as possible."

Ally nodded her head so fast that her clip came out of her hair.

Myah started to walk back into the building when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Ally,"Thank you."

Myah smiled and gave her old friend a hug,"Don't worry about it,Pipes."

Ally nodded and jogged off with the little baby in her arms asleep.

Myah walked back into the building.

But,this time walked down the aisle with all the pride in the world.

She didn't know what it was but,she heard this little voice in her head telling her that everything was going to be okay.

That was when everything went wrong.

The lights went out.

"AHH!"Nina screamed.

Myah's eyes widened.

She dropped down on the ground and started to crawl army style towards the scream.

She got onto her knees to pull her gun and flashlight out,but instead she was yanked up by her hair and pressed up against a wall with a gun to her head and a hand closing around her neck.

The lights suddenly came back on and Myah was face to face with the one and only,Red John.

She could hear heavy breathing on the ground.

It could be Nina on the ground half dead,or vice versa Lance.

"Don't say a word or I'll kill you."He growled.

Myah was known for her last minute strategies.

A plan had started forming in her head as soon as the lights had went out.

If she could get Nina's attention,or even better,Lance's,the plan would all fold out like it was supposed to.

She tapped her foot as hard as she could.

She heard someone start to stir off to her right.

Myah failed miserably at trying to crane her neck.

The killer only tightened his grip on her neck,she wouldn't be able to breathe for much longer,her face had already started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

Myah used the rest of her energy to knee him in the gut.

She raised her knee up and it flew into his gut.

He doubled over in pain and then Myah elbowed him in the shoulder blade.

She gasped and fell on the ground holding her throat.

She sucked in deep breaths every four seconds.

She recovered quickly getting up before the bastard could try anything.

Myah looked to her right where she heard someone stirring.

What she saw made her stomach lurch.

There lay Lance crumpled and a bloody gash on the corner of his forehead.

She gasped and looked for Nina.

"Nina."She called softly.

It was silent.

"Myah."Nina whispered.

Myah looked to where the sound had come from.

Nina stood in a defensive pose in front of six people.

They all looked familiar to Myah.

They all stared at her wide-eyed.

There was a boy with freckles all over his face and he slightly had red hair.

_Wait Spence?_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Nina yelling,"MYAH WATCH OUT!"

Myah was quickly thrown to the ground.

A knife was thrown at her head in amazing speed,but she swiftly rolled over and flipped backwards.

She pulled out her gun in the blink of an eye and shot.

_POW!_

A thud was heard moments later.

Myah opened her eyes to see Red John on the ground with blood coming from his temple.

A bullet straight to the head could kill someone instantly.

Nina let out a sigh of relief.

Myah broke her trance off of Red John and to Lance.

Nina hadn't noticed him until now,"Oh my god,Lance!"

Myah was on the verge of tears,but she had to hold it together.

For Lance,and for Nina.

She crawled towards him and looked him over.

His chest was rising and falling at a normal speed.

The gash on his forehead didn't look to deep,but it would need stitches.

Myah looked away from Lance and to her sister,"He's just knocked out,"She sighed in relief,"I sent Piper to call the cops a few minutes ago,the most time we have is about five more minutes until they get here."

Nina nodded and motioned for the people behind her to stand up,"You're coming with us."

"I'll take Lance with me and three of them."Myah said as she dug her hand into Lance's coat pocket and found his car keys.

She tossed them to Nina,"You and the other three take Lance's car."

Nina caught them with ease and glanced down asking,"Have you ever seen the key chain on these?"

"No,why?"

Nina held the key chain in front of her and read,"And I quote,"She said glancing at Nina,"_'Myah and Lance,Together Forever.'"_

"Awwwww!"

Nina rolled her eyes.

Myah woke Lance up so they could leave,but apparently when the lights went out,Lance got slamed into the side of a table.

He had to lean on Myah while they walked out.

As she sat Lance down in the passenger seat,she looked over the six people who had been behind Nina.

Black hair,brown eyes.

She only knew one person with those features.

Her old ex-boyfriend;Mason Walls.

She looked over the rest of them.

The boy with the slight red hair still looked familiar.

Then there was one she recognized right away.

_Tate Garvin._

An old friend of her's and Nina's.

She kissed Lance's forehead,shut the car door,and walked over to Nina and the other's.

"Boy's come with 's with Nina.I can kick some ass in the car if needed."She confirmed, her eyes set on Mason the whole time.

Mason had always been dirty minded when they dated and Myah was sure he still was.

Myah turned and head toward her car while the boys followed.

She got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

The boys climbed in the back and sat quietly.

That was until freckles(Myah had decided to name the boy with the red hair that until she learned his name)spoke.

"So,what brings you back here,broham?"Myah remebered the name her and her two best friends from elementary school came up with for each other.

Her eyes weren't even half way down the road and she was already starting to freak out.

Myah looked in the rearview mirror at him and finally recognized him,"Well my dear unibunny,"She said his other nickname,"sissy's back in town from England."

Spence nodded.

Mason decided to ask a question after a while,"Why'd you leave?"

She ignored him and felt someone grab her hand.

She looked down to see it was only brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

She smiled at the fact that he was trying to keep it together for her.

They finally arrived at the house.

She got out of the car and headed over to Lance's side to get him out.

She opened the car door and offered her hand.

Lance didn't take it but he pulled himself up,"Babe,I can make it to the door."

Myah rolled her eyes, but nodded and let him climb the stairs by himself.

The boys had gotten out of the car and watched what seemed was flirting between Myah and Lance.

Myah glanced at them and smirked.

They used to have crushes on her back in grade school,but never really admitted it.

Then she met Lance.

His mom was her home room teacher all through highschool.

Finally in their freshman year he asked her on they dated,through thick and thin.

Now they were assassin's together.

Now they just had to get through .

Lance had started to walk up the stairs and Myah ran to catch up with him.

She wrapped her small arms around him,"You aren't getting away from me that easy."

He laughed and kissed her head.

The boys decided to follow them inside,knowing Myah wasn't gonna come back out to get them.

When they walked into the foyer they saw the girl they guessed was Nina,and their friends.

Nina shut the door after they walked in.

She shuffled back over to Myah and Lance and stood there.

"Okay,"Myah started,"you're all on house arrest."

Protest's broke out.

"Shut up,"Nina screamed,"we'll be right at the table"

Nina motioned for Myah and Lance to follow her.

"You know,"She said once they were out of ear shot,"we never did find out who was killed,other that Red John."

**I give you cliff hangers because I love you people.**

**Okay guys,chapter five done.**

**Send your OC's in.**

**Once I get them a new chapter will be up.**

**Reviews are gifts to me,dear readers.**

**See ya'll later!**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


End file.
